There is a need for an easier way to clean kitchen and bathroom edges and corners after using a broom, a regular mop, or a steamer mop to clean a floor surface. The dirt left by any mop, i.e., steamer mops, flat mops, string mops, or mopping systems with pad refills, is too much to just leave on the floor. Consequently, it is often necessary to carefully bend over, or get on hands and knees with a wet paper towel, to wipe the dirt by hand that got pushed into the corners after using any of a variety of mops for floor cleaning.
Also, when using a typical mop, it is problematic when one needs to place the mop to allow it to dry. If the mop is stored upside down to prevent the wet mop from touching the floor, the mop is likely to fall over. If the wet mop is allowed to rest on the floor while it dries, an unsanitary condition is created where the damp mop can damage the floor and/or promote bacterial growth and mold.